The Fourth Marauder
by Pounce the Cat
Summary: What if Peter Pettigrew wasn't a Marauder? What if my character, Amethyst Gaunt, replaced him? I really do suck at summaries, but you get the point. Rated T just in case. May or may not be discontinued. If it isn't then the whole story will be changed.


**Hello! I've recently read some stories about the fifth Marauder, so I decided to do one. Except, I'm going to change things. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only Amethyst Gaunt and Jade Mellow!**

I, Amethyst Gaunt, am no ordinary girl; I am a witch going to Hogwarts. I'm also a pureblood, but I don't like it. My parents are complete maniacs. They hate muggleborns and are all huge fans of Voldemort, an evil wizard trying to take over the wizarding world right now. I'm not fan of Voldemort, obviously; otherwise, I wouldn't have called them maniacs. My family are all Slytherins, so I'm hoping to get in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw would be okay, but Gryffindor would be much better, because of the house rivalry.

I also have a nickname for those who know of my illegal animagus forms. My parents let me become one, so why not? I'm just not supposed to tell anyone, obviously. I actually didn't know it was illegal until afterwards. Anyways, I'm a black wolf animagus and a Threstral animagus and my nickname is Nightpaw, obviously for the wolf one not the Threstral. I look like a regular wolf, except for my eyes. My eyes are a light purple. My favorite colors are purple and black, but I'm not obsessed with purple. I've been told that only crazy people are obsessed with purple.

Anyways, on with the story! Ahem…

I was staring at the big red train in amazement. Sure, I've seen it before when my older brother, Bryan Gaunt, went to Hogwarts two years ago, but it looks so much more amazing when you know you're going on it. I said goodbye to my parents and headed for the train. I couldn't wait to start pranking!

By the time I got on the train, all the compartments were full except for one. I sat down and stared out the window. I wonder what Hogwarts is going to look like? Will I hate it there? Will it be worse than living with my parents? How many pranks should I do? I have a whole list of some I can do. I've already figured out what my first prank is going to be. This is going to be so fun.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the compartment door opened and in came three boys. One had hazel eyes, black hair and glasses; one had black hair and grey eyes; and the other had light brown hair and amber eyes.

"Hello, I'm James Potter, that's Remus Lupin and that's Sirius Black," the boy with glasses said. Wait, Black?

I stood up and pointed my wand at the boy with grey eyes and said, "If you're for all that I'm-pureblood-so-I'm-better-than-you crap then you can get out now, because I'm sick of it," I growled. He looked surprised.

"Relax, I'm not like that," Sirius said. I glared at him suspiciously, before deciding he was telling the truth. I lowered my wand and stuck my hand out.

"My name is Amethyst Gaunt. I'm glad I'm not the only anti-pureblood pureblood," I said, smiling. He shook my hand, smiling also. We all sat down and an awkward silence began.

"So, what house do you think you guys will be in?" James asked us to relieve us from the awkwardness.

"I want to be in Gryffindor, just to piss off my parents," Sirius and I said at the same time. We looked at each other in shock and then we smiled and high-fived.

"I want to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," Remus said.

"I want to be in Gryffindor. It sounds like the best house by far," James said. Just then, the compartment door opened _again. _In came, my brother, Bryan, and some others. Some dude with blonde hair, another with greasy black hair, a girl with black hair and another guy with black hair who looked a little like Sirius.

"Come on, sis, come with us away from the mudbloods and blood traitors," Bryan told me.

"No thanks, I'm fine where I'm at," I said. "Now, I believe you all know where the door is, so why don't you do us a favor and go back the way you came."

"You're going against Mother and Father's wishes?" He asked, horrified.

"Yes, I'm not some pureblood maniac! I have better things to do than call people names and act all high and mighty just because I'm a pureblood!" I yelled. (A/N: I'm no good at these kinds of things, but I'll try to make them better)

"You should have chosen better company," he snarled and walked out the door, the others following close behind. My shoulders sagged and I looked at the way my brother went, a tear falling down my cheek. Why did severing ties with my brother have to hurt so much? Why couldn't he have been in Gryffindor? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Remus.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I hope so," I said and looked back at the door.

"Exploding snap, anyone?" James asked, trying to lighten the mood.

!

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius walked up to the stool and put on the hat. After a few minutes, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" The hall was quiet in shock. They definitely didn't expect a Black becoming a Gryffindor.

"Gaunt, Amethyst!"

I was completely nervous. What if I end up in Slytherin? I sat on the stool and put the hat on.

"_Another Gaunt, eh? Should we put you in Slytherin like the rest of your family?" _Avoice in my head said.

"_NO! Anything but Slytherin!" _I mentally yelled.

"_Really? Ok, well I see a lot of bravery and loyalty to your friends. Nope, definitely not Slytherin. I'm going to have to say…GRYFFINDOR!"_

I breathed a sigh in relief as I got off the stool and gave the hat to Professor McGonagall. Thank God, I'm in Gryffindor! I can't imagine what I'd do if I was in Slytherin. I'd probably go insane. I sat down next to Remus and waited to see where the rest of my friends were going. All my friends ended up in Gryffindor.

!

_Saturday night:_

I waited until everyone was asleep before changing into my wolf form and exploring the castle. My claws made a soft clicking noise as I walked down the corridors. I sniffed and caught the smell of…James, Remus and Sirius! I hid behind a suit of armor and watched as they passed, I turned to go, but I accidentally knocked over the suit of armor. I ran out of there, but when I looked over my shoulder, they were staring at me with wide eyes. My eyes locked with Remus' and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. I ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower and went to my dorm silently.

As I lay in bed, I thought about Remus. I never really paid attention to what his scent smelled like, until now. It smelled wolfish, like he was a wolf animagus or…a werewolf. But he couldn't be a werewolf…could he? Would I still be his friend, if he was? Of course I would! Werewolves are only a monster one day a month. It's not their fault they were bitten. Hm, maybe I should start up a conversation about werewolves just to see how Remus would react. With that idea in mind, I fell asleep.

!

I woke up early that morning. I mean it was like 4:00. Just enough time to set up my prank, I thought with an evil smirk on my face. I quietly slipped downstairs and saw that no one was up, so I walked to the Great Hall, wand in hand and evil glint in my eyes. Once I was done with setting up the prank, I headed back to my dorm.

!

I walked down to the Great Hall, barely able to keep the smirk off my face. This prank is going to be awesome. Unfortunately, I had to prank myself or people would be suspicious of me. When I went inside the Great Hall, everyone looked over at me and were looking at me in amusement. No, they don't know I did it, but they know what will happen when I sit down. I walked over to James, Sirius, and Remus was; all smirking at me. I gave them a confused glance before I sat down and there was a loud farting noise. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was looking at me with that twinkle in his eyes for some reason. I tried to look innocent, but I couldn't help but smirk. Sirius was looking at me, but when he saw the smirk, he smiled. It seems he figured out who pranked everyone.

"It was you, wasn't it? You pranked everyone, didn't you?" He asked me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said with an innocent look on my face.

"You-"

"Ooh, that's so cool! How did they get the ceiling to look like that?" I said interrupting him, also saying the password to unleash the rest of my prank. After I said this sentence, all the chairs began farting a song. It's a Small World, in fact. When it finished, there were fireworks that said Nightpaw.

When it was over the students were whispering about who Nightpaw was and the teachers were fuming, but Dumbledore just looked amused. Remus locked his eyes with mine and was about to say something, when his eyes widened. He figured out that I was the wolf last night. He was about to ask me, but I kicked him under the table. I mouthed, "Not right now." He nodded and I smiled.

When we finished our meal, I told the others that me and Remus were going to the library. Once we were far away, he turned around and asked, "Were you-"

"That wolf you saw last night? Yes," I said and transformed. He looked at me with wide eyes and I transformed back.

"What I want to know is why you smell like wolf?" I asked and his eyes widened. "I have two ideas, but unless you tell me what you are, I'll have to wait for the full moon and see if you disappear or not."

"What do you think of werewolves?" He asked carefully.

"I think that werewolves are not dark creatures, except for one night of the month and it's stupid to say they are," I said and Remus smiled in relief.

"I am a werewolf," he said without looking at me.

"I think I have an idea," I said. "I read in a book on werewolves that they don't harm animagus' or any other animals."

Remus seemed to know what I was thinking and immediately said, "No! No way are you accompanying me!"

"Why can't I? You're not going to harm me, and if you bite me it won't turn me into a werewolf. Plus, I'm not stupid enough to change back to human before the night is over. That would be idiotic! Suicidal!" I said.

"Fine, if I try to kill you, run away, ok?" Remus asked me and I nodded. "So, was it you that pranked everyone?"

I smirked as I said, "Yeah."

"Was 'Ooh, that's so cool! How did they get the ceiling to look like that?' some kind of code word?" He asked me.

"You're just too smart for your own good," I scowled, but he just smirked in reply.


End file.
